


How hard could it be?

by LadyMuzzMuzz



Series: Three Spardas and a Baby [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: AU where Sparda saves the twins, Alternate Universe, But not his wife, Family Feels, Gen, Single Dad Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMuzzMuzz/pseuds/LadyMuzzMuzz
Summary: As he watched the tiny fingers grasp his ring finger, just above the wedding band that he wore (and would never take off), and he couldn’t help marvel at the strong grip.Eva, we have a grandson.
Series: Three Spardas and a Baby [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639282
Comments: 21
Kudos: 195





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a Tumblr prompt, where Sparda manages to come home in time to save his young sons, but not his wife. As such, he's very protective, of his sons, never letting them out of his sight. 
> 
> It kinda backfires when he lets his 'responsible' eldest son freedom at age nineteen.

Sparda didn’t quite know how to feel as he leaned back into the leather of the antique chair. 

_Frustration?_ He’d specifically allowed Vergil, on his nineteenth birthday, to go alone on his first adventure alone, on the proviso that his son would contact him regularly and stay out of trouble. And his eldest had gone and done the exact opposite.

 _Disappointment?_ He’d always hoped his level headed elder son would be more responsible, but it seemed that he was just as trouble prone as his twin.

 _Fear?_ It had been only a little more than a decade since that horrific day when he arrived at the remains of his home, his beloved wife dead, and the twins a hair's-breadth from the same fate, had he not shown up in time. Another Sparda would experience the dangers that this bloodline brought.

 _Or was it pride?_ As he watched the tiny fingers grasp his ring finger, just above the wedding band that he wore (and would never take off), and he couldn’t help marvel at the strong grip.

**_Eva, we have a grandson._ **

He followed the hand that led to the black swaddled bundle he had in his arms. Even without his demonic senses screaming that this babe carried his blood, the beautiful blue eyes and downy white hair gave away his heritage. It had been two decades since he last held a child like this, but it felt like yesterday (and considering his age, it might as well have). He was just as transfixed as that day, when the midwife gave him one of the twins (He thought it was Vergil, he had trouble telling them apart at that early age) to hold as Eva held the other.

Awkward shuffling of two pairs of feet brought him out of the moment, and he looked up at his now adult sons. Dante looked absolutely giddy, a big grin on his face, while Vergil…

Vergil was stoic, attempting to reveal nothing with his stoic face. But Sparda knew his son well, and he could tell the elder son was preparing to endure an interrogation.

“I let you..” The Dark Slayer began, “go on your own, as you requested. I allowed you some freedom, to prove you were capable, and you come home with a child, just over a year after you left. I…” he pinched the bridge of his nose, “I was expecting better of you, Vergil”

“Ironic,” Dante piped up, currently enjoying the spectacle of his ‘well behaved’ brother getting a grilling “I’m considered the immature one, but last I checked, I didn’t knock up a chick”

“ _Dante_ ” Sparda said softly, he would have raised his voice, but this child didn’t need any loud noises to startle him, “ _Leave. Now._ ”

The younger twin seemed unaffected at the threat, as he walked behind Vergil, clapping his twin on the back, with a barely audible _“Good luck”_ , and he strolled out whistling a jaunty tune before softly shutting the study door.

A few moments of awkward silence was interrupted by the soft tinkle as the baby had found the monocle chain and began pawing at it. Sighing, Sparda tucked the chain and monocle into his breast pocket.

“I expected better of you, Vergil.” he began again. “I wanted you to set a good example for Dante. To hone your skills before settling down, so I knew you could live on your own.” Vergil couldn’t meet his gaze, so he resigned himself to the child, now drooling all over his tiny hands. He, at least had the strength to meet Sparda’s eyes.

_Nero...such an ironic name for such a pale child._

“The mother..?” he began, hesitantly. When Vergil showed up at the front door, child and supplies in tow just a half hour ago, there had been a noticeable lack of a female companion. He steeled himself for the worst.

“She… didn’t want the child,” Vergil explained, and Sparda’s ears heard the creak of his son’s gloves creak as he unconsciously clenched his fists. “She said that having a child out of wedlock would be a black mark against her, against her family, on that status obsessed island”

_Fortuna...how ironic, a city state that apparently worshiped him, rejected his progeny._

“I attempted to take care of him as best I could, I didn’t wish to return here...I knew how you’d react.”

Sparda’s head whipped up, to face his son, who finally had steeled himself to withstand his father’s piercing gaze. “How I would react?”

“You would not be pleased, and maybe furious…” Vergil continued hesitantly, before hardening “I will apologize for my actions, but I will NOT abandon my son for some nebulous concept of honour.”

For a brief moment, a flashback came to Sparda…

_Coming home to his beloved home ablaze, his beautiful wife lying dead surrounded by flames. Honour dictated that he should hunt down every last demon, all the way to Mundus himself, and slaughter all of them in vengeance. But his sons… his sons clinging to each other, soaked to the bone from the storm as they attempted to hide in a crook of a tree root. He set aside every demonic instinct to go on a rampage, instead to carry the boys from that hellscape._

He let out a breath he hadn’t quite noticed he had been holding, and he slowly got up, as gently as possible to not disturb the now drowsy babe. “Well, we must get some supplies, a crib (this time he would get a pre-made one, being laughed at by his pregnant wife while he hopelessly attempted to build one would forever haunt him), and clothes for the little one.”

“ _We_ , father?” Vergil queried, as he followed him out of the room.

“You will not abandon your son, and neither shall I abandon _my_ son…” Sparda chuckled. He’d faced against the God Emperor himself, slain countless of his own brethren, raised two infants alongside his late wife, and raised two rambunctious children by himself for over a decade, surely one child would be a breeze in comparison!


	2. What the heart desires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I wrote waaaaay back in February, as consolation to my readers on Tumblr, after the _Devil's Never..._ sobfest.

Jolene always remembers everyone’s orders. A plain black coffee for Dante, green tea for Vergil (two sugars), a vanilla latte and biscotti for Sparda, and a bowl of semi-frozen fruit chunks for Nero to gum on. She coos at the seven month old, smiles at his grandfather and goes to make their order. She’s a lovely middle aged widow, her husband passed away from cancer several years ago, and she works at the cafe/bookstore part time to keep her mind and spirit active. She dotes on Nero like he’s her own grandson, and to Dante and Vergil, it’s obvious, she’s sweet on their father. They’ve seen how her eyes light up when he comes in.

While she’s out of earshot, Dante decides to let his old man know. Despite being older than dirt, he can be a bit...dense.

“You know, dad” he mentions nonchalantly, as he plays peekaboo with the baby bouncing his dad’s knee, “If you ever want to go back swimming into the dating pool, it would totally be okay with me”

His father jerks slightly, but it’s hidden behind the bouncing, and Nero giggles at his uncle’s silly antics. “What do you mean?”

“If you were worried about what we’d think, honestly…we just want you to be happy”

Sparda looks to his elder son for confirmation, who nods his head, for once agreeing with Dante, “You should not let us restrain you with what your heart wishes.” he pauses, attempting to form the words in his head before speaking his mind, “And I’m certain Mother would wish for your happiness.”

The older man chuckles, as he presses a gentle kiss onto his grandson’s head. Dante can’t help but notice that he glances at the gold band that still adorns his finger.

“I waited two thousand years for your mother... “ he murmurs, “and it was worth every moment. Another two thousand years will not be enough…”

**Author's Note:**

> The AU does give me ideas, but don't hold your breath for rapid additions to this series. 
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on Tumblr if you have any other ideas.
> 
> https://queenmuzz.tumblr.com/


End file.
